Once more
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Sinbad can not hold back his feelings for Ja'far and Ja'far isn't sure how to handle it. Sinbad X Ja'far


Ja'far let out a long sigh as he looked over at Sinbad. He was asleep, again. Ja'far wondered to himself how many times he was going to put up with the king and the way he shirked his duties. He'd been pushing his work off onto Ja'far and he was getting really sick of sitting up all night worrying about this country.

_What would Sin do if I left_, Ja'far wondered turning back to his work. He knew he couldn't leave his king. Sinbad literally meant everything to him. Besides that the thought of just up and leaving the man threw him into a panic attack. He couldn't just leave Sinbad or this country behind. They needed him. Ja'far may not have thought every much of himself, but he knew Sinbad needed him and as long as he was wanted, he would stay.

But there was always that nagging fear in the back of his mind. What if he didn't do his best, couldn't perform his duties to their fullest? Would Sinbad still keep him around or would he abandon him. Ja'far feared that one day this would happen. The king wouldn't need him anymore. He didn't know any other life than the one he had here with his king and their country was still so young. Sinbad wouldn't just get rid of his best and basically only advisor. No one liked to work with Sinbad.

The way he pushed off his work to go run around the palace or the city. Ja'far wished he would take him with him when he went to visit the people. He didn't like to push off what he had to do, but it was nice to get out and stretch his legs from time to time. Besides seeing how the people are doing and tending to their needs was part of the job.

At least that's what Sinbad had convinced him into believing. Ja'far knew he was cold towards people. It's not that he meant to be, but old ways are hard to break. He was still the brooding little assassin who was on edge the second people came near him. Well everyone but Sinbad. He had warmed up to him faster than any person he had met. It might have been the fact that Sinbad gave him more of a reason to live other than killing. And Ja'far had to admit killing was a hassle. It wasn't something he would just jump right back into, unless of course he had to.

Ja'far looked back at Sinbad and smiled at the man's sleeping face. He always looked so peaceful when he was avoiding work. Ja'far wondered if perhaps this country wore Sinbad down more than he would let his advisor know. He seemed to enjoy having the country and what they stood for, though perhaps Sinbad liked the idea of a country like this more than actually running one. _If Sinbad ever has a child I should make sure he's less adventurous and more willing to do his work_.

Ja'far groaned at the thought of Sinbad having children. No, never mind, he didn't want this man to spread his seed anywhere. Especially if it meant more work for Ja'far. He didn't have the time to be taking care of anymore children. Sinbad was enough for him. Though with the way Sinbad liked to lay with woman Ja'far realized he may have to worry more than he already was.

Ja'far looked at Sinbad already completely annoyed. He needed to get his work done. Ja'far was not in the mood to listen to that man snore all day while he worked. He stood from his desk trying to keep his muscles loose. It was always a bad thing when Ja'far got upset and tensed up. It usually caused Sinbad to get hurt and one of these times he wouldn't be able to recover. Ja'far placed his hand lightly on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Sin wake up," Ja'far said shaking the man lightly. There was a weak protest, but that was a good sign. "Get up Sin," He said louder this time his hand clasping down harder on Sinbad's shoulder. Sinbad sat up laughing trying to pull away from Ja'far's grasp.

"That hurts Ja'far," Sinbad looked at his advisor with that smile of his. He could never understand that smile. It was Ja'far's smile. Sinbad gave it to no other person. Ja'far pulled his hand away still irritated.

"Can you please finish your work for once?" Ja'far crossed his arms over his chest. Sinbad looked up at Ja'far pouting.

"I don't want to, it's boring," Sinbad leaned over pressing his face to the desk. "Ja'far isn't any fun." Ja'far set his lips in a hard line.

"I'm your advisor. I'm not supposed to be _fun_."

"Can't you just be my friend," Sinbad asked looking up at the fair haired man.

"After you finish your work," Ja'far told him giving him a hard look. Sinbad sat up looking at the work he had left to do. If he actually put his mind to it he could get this done in an hour.

"If I finish within the hour will you go drinking with me?" Ja'far laughed shaking his head. If, was the keyword in that sentence, Ja'far knew that to be an impossible task.

"Not only will I go drinking with you, but I will throw myself onto the mercy of my king and do as he wishes the whole next day."

Ja'far sat at his desk brooding pissed at himself for agreeing with Sinbad's conditions. Now not only was he forced to go out drinking he was going to be turned into a slave the next day. This was more than irritating to him. Sinbad grabbed his advisor's hand trying to pull him to his feet. Ja'far refused to move. He didn't want to go out to a bar and watch woman crawl into Sinbad's lap trying to get into his pants.

"Ja'far you promised." Ja'far gave him a hard look. He really was not in the mood for Sinbad's constant whining. He was no king, he was a child trapped in a kings body. With a heavy sigh Ja'far allowed himself to be pulled up out of the chair. Sinbad smiled at the man excited he was able to get him to come out and relax. It was something Ja'far didn't do often enough. Even when he slept Ja'far was a very ridged person. Sinbad only knew this after Ja'far had fallen asleep at the office and Sinbad carried him off to bed.

Ja'far followed closely behind Sinbad as they entered the tavern. Both of them stuck out like two red thumbs. How could they not, but there was a praise of Sinbad's name when he walked in. Everyone there seemed extremely happy to see him. Then again this was their king the one who gave them the option to have the life that they do, of course they would be happy to see him.

People seemed to look right past Ja'far though, which made him happy. He didn't like all the attention on him. It was fine if the people were too focused on their king to notice him. Ja'far sat himself down in the far corner of the tavern allowing Sinbad his space. Ja'far was sure a pail man like himself would only draw negative attention to Sinbad instead of good. Women liked the strong tan man look. Neither of which Ja'far was. He was nowhere close to being either of those things. Especially considering how easily he burnt.

"This isn't having a drink with me," Sinbad told him sitting down across from him. He handed the fair man a drink. Ja'far looked at the glass wondering if Sinbad really expected him to drink this. "Just drink it," Sinbad said sternly. Ja'far lifted the glass to his lips drinking it quickly. He made a face and shuddered as it burned his throat on the way down. Sinbad laughed at the younger man. He no longer wondered why Ja'far didn't drink. The poor boy couldn't handle the taste.

"That was disgusting," Ja'far nearly yelled shaking his head.

"Have another," Sinbad said smiling handing Ja'far another glass. Ja'far tried to protest, but Sinbad wouldn't let him. "It tastes better the more you drink."

"With the way this tastes no wonder you get so drunk." Ja'far made a disgusted face before sucking down his second drink.

After an hour of drinking far too much Ja'far felt as though he were about to fall out of his chair. He looked up at Sinbad with a silly grin on his face. Sinbad had spent the whole night in the corner with Ja'far. Though to Ja'far's surprised it didn't stop women from climbing on Sinbad. In fact there was a woman in his lap right now. She was trying to grope Sinbad and get him to grab her, but Sinbad's attention was divided. He was having too much fun watching Ja'far giggle at nothing and the lazy grin that plastered his face.

The advisor sat back shocked at the woman who insisted on sitting in his lap. The woman rubbed herself against Ja'far complementing his freckles and grasping at his robes. Ja'far laughed nuzzling his face into the woman's neck. She giggled throwing her arms around his neck. Ja'far was really enjoying having this soft giggling woman sitting in his lap.

He no longer wondered why Sinbad enjoyed it so much. The woman grabbed Ja'far's face kissing him softly making the fair man turn redder then the alcohol already had. She pulled away from him giggling saying obscure things to him that would normally upset him. Ja'far wrapped an arm around the woman's slender waist glad he had come out. It really was his turn to enjoy himself. Unfortunately just as Ja'far was starting to have fun Sinbad told him it was time to leave.

"No," Ja'far told him tightening his grip on the woman and burying his face into her bosom. Sinbad gave him a look that only made Ja'far laugh. Sinbad looked at the woman in his lap.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Ja'far's coming home with me." The woman lifted herself off Ja'far's lap kissing his forehead softly before walking away. Ja'far reached out for her ready to get up and follow her. Sinbad picked up Ja'far and threw him over his shoulder before he could chase after the poor girl. Ja'far protested loudly causing several people to stare at him. Sinbad knew Ja'far was going to be pissed about what this would so to his reputation.

He walked back to the palace trying to ignore the way Ja'far cursed out his name. The walk seemed to take twice as long as Ja'far thrashed about on his shoulder. When they finally made it bad Sinbad was all too happy when he threw Ja'far's bedroom door open. Sinbad threw Ja'far down on his bed lifting the covers over his friend. Ja'far whined kicking off the covers like a child.

"What's wrong Ja'far," Sinbad said softly stroking his hair out of his face. Ja'far gave him a hard look before turning his face away.

"I didn't want to sleep alone tonight." Sinbad raised an eyebrow at the man. Ja'far was always the one who insisted that he couldn't stand the thought of someone sharing a bed with him. What had gotten into him? Was the alcohol really affecting him this much?

"You don't like to sleep with people." Sinbad reminded Ja'far turning his face back.

"Well I get lonely," Ja'far told him pouting.

"I guess it can't be helped then," Sinbad whispered climbing into bed with Ja'far. He pulled the smaller man close burring his face in his hair. Sinbad would never tell Ja'far this, but he couldn't stand the thought of that woman sharing a bed with Ja'far. He couldn't understand how Ja'far could bear watching him do those things. Sinbad was ready to flip the entire tavern upside down the second he saw that woman's lips touch Ja'far's. Sinbad slowly realized that it was completely possible that Ja'far didn't feel the same way.

It was likely that Sinbad's feelings were completely one sided and he would never be able to express how he truly felt. Sinbad held Ja'far closer. Tomorrow was the best bet for him now that he thought about it. It was the only chance and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.


End file.
